Imaginando un Secreto
by RinoaLh
Summary: La vida en Inglaterra parece monotona para Aranel y Fanel, pero pronto conoceran el secreto de su familia. jeje soy un poco mala para resumenes pero entren y veanlo uds mismos....LegolasOC,y Sue!. Asi q los AntiSue estan advertidos..
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes del Señor de los anillos pertenecen a la fabulosa mente de Tolkien, los demás que no conozcan son de mi loca mente...jeje_

CAPITULO 1:

Sentado a la orilla de un lago cercano Fanel dibujaba el horizonte, cuando una brisa le acaricio el rostro, unos gritos de dos niños lo obligaron a posar su vista a la mansión.

Casi en la entrada vio a su familia casi completa en la entrada. Los gemelos jugaban persiguiéndose uno a otro, en ese momento su madre salía a poner algo de orden, cuando esta no lo logró, fue su padre quien se impuso.

Fanel era hijo del Conde Rulhven y la Condesa Lauren de Limeware. Vivían en Pembroke, Inglaterra…aproximadamente… año 1872. 

La familia Limeware era muy respetada, el ambiente en el que se movían era de nobleza.

El primero de los hijos del Conde, era Giliad tenia 23 años, alto de cabello castaño como su padre y los ojos de su abuelo; apuesto, pero de expresión siempre seria y a veces calculadora como la de su padre, como hijo mayor cumplía con varias obligaciones, siempre acompañaba a su padre en la mayoría de reuniones de negocios, prácticamente había crecido entre el trato de la sociedad; "nacido para ser aburrido", murmuro con una risita.

Luego seguía el, Fanel, rebelde, todo lo contrario a su hermano mayor; 'aunque más guapo que él', como se lo recordaba su madre cuando tenían peleas los dos.

Un poco más alto que Giliad, ojos verde grisáceo como los de su madre, cabello negro. Con 20 años detestaba las formalidades y el entorno en que su familia estaba, para él la mejor vida era estar siempre de cacería o buscando alguna nueva aventura en los alrededores de su casa, donde casi nunca pasaba "solamente viene a comer y dormir" decía su padre, a quien estaba empezando a cansarse de la rebeldía de su hijo, pero no había tomado cartas en el asunto.

Su más grande pasión, aparte de meterse en problemas por supuesto, era el dibujo y la pintura, y no lo hacia nada mal, tenia infinidades de dibujos y pinturas de la mansión y sus alrededores. Al cumplir sus 17 años había comentado a su padre su sueño de convertirse en un famoso pintor……. grave error, ya que su padre tenía otros planes para el. La de ese día fue la discusión más grande que vivió la familia hasta el momento.

Aranel era solo dos años menor que Fanel, la única hija del matrimonio Limeware, sus ojos igual a los de su mamá y Fanel, su cabello un poco mas claro que el de este ultimo, creció entre cuentos de hadas contados por su madre y su "nana" (_como llamaban a su tía Charlotte_), por ende vivía como en dos mundos, por un lado estaba su familia, el protocolo, las fiestas, y por otro siempre soñaba en vivir en un mundo mágico donde encontraría la felicidad.

Le encantaba leer, era su máxima pasión, desde su octavo cumpleaños su padre había tomado la costumbre de regalarle un libro, así que con ansias cada año esperaba el siguiente, y los leía en las noches sin falta en el balcón de su cuarto.

No tenía muy claro que quería hacer en un futuro, pero algo si tenía claro, nadie lo decidiría por ella.

Por ultimo estaban los gemelos, Eric y Van de 10 años, esos si eran un cuento, no alcanzaban a salir de un aprieto cuando estaban en otro.

La tía Charlotte era la hermana mayor de su madre, era viuda y no tenía hijos, para Charlotte sus cinco sobrinos eran sus hijos, y con todos los problemas que daban -sobretodo los gemelos y Fanel- "para que quiero tener más", bromeaba su nana.

Aranel mantenía buena relación con sus hermanos, menos con Fanel quien solo tenía ojos para la aventura, no solía ser el mismo de antes, siempre discutía de lo mismo con Nana, ahora era muy arrogante y solitario.

La mansión Limeware era una de las más grandes de la región, estaba rodeada por 7 hectáreas de terreno, detrás de la mansión había un establo, cada miembro de la familia tenia su caballo -excepto los gemelos quienes tenían que aguardar a cumplir 15 años según una tradición familiar-.

Aunque cuando algunos veían la Mansión Limeware, pensaban que era algo tétrica y sacada de un clásico de terror, Fanel por el contrario la encontraba fascinante y llena de secretos.

Nana le había comentado que desde que se habían mudado allí, el solía perderse corriendo por los corredores de la casa.

Lo que nadie sabía, era la infinidad de encrucijadas por aquella casa, o en sus palabras "un montón de polvo y acertijos"; porque si había alguien que conociera a profundidad ese lugar, era él.

FLASH BACK

Todo comenzó cuando solo tenía unos 11 años. Prácticamente vivía por su hermana, ella era muy divertida y poseía su mismo espíritu aventurero, se subían a los árboles, cavaban en el jardín creando en sus fantasías tesoros perdidos, y jugaban a las escondidas en los establos casi todos los días, en realidad eran inseparables.

Un día jugando a las escondidas, cambiaron las reglas diciendo que iban a salir mas de los establos, ya que se estaba volviendo algo monótono el jueguito, así acordaron que llegarían hasta la vieja fuente y que no podrían esconderse mas allá, el turno de contar fue de Ari, quien al terminar de contar se dirigió en busca de su hermano.

Le estaba costando encontrar un buen lugar para esconderse.

Siguió caminando y llego a una cueva, no sabia de la existencia de una cueva cerca, bueno la verdad era que nunca había caminado en aquella dirección.

Se veía la entrada totalmente oscura y no había más sonido que el del viento…… de pronto imágenes de monstruos y demás cosas vino su cabeza.

'_ahora es cuando me arrepiento de escuchar tantas historias de terror del abuelo hasta tan tarde……'…..._ pensaba.

De pronto empezó a sentir que alguien iba a salir de aquella cueva; la curiosidad la recorrió por todo el cuerpo. No podía moverse, solo hasta después de unos segundos un paso tras de otro la dirigían hasta la cueva…. Irónico, ya que la mayoría de la gente huiría…

-Fanel, Fanel, sal de donde quiera que estés – la voz de su hermana se escuchaba demasiado cerca así que sin meditarlo tanto se escondió en la entrada de la cueva- Fanel ya sal y juguemos a encontrar el tesoro en la mansión, si???, toy aburrida – dijo haciendo un puchero, sonrió se cansaba tan fácil, esta vez había ganado.

Estaba anocheciendo y debían volver a casa si no querían un gran regaño por parte de su padre.

-Fanel, hermanito debemos volver….- nada ni siquiera el mas mínimo rastro de su hermano excepto el viento que susurraba y que cada vez soplaba con mayor intensidad. – Fanel???.- en ese momento ella vio en su dirección.

Veía que lentamente se acercaba a el, una sonrisa pícara se formaba en su cara.

Uno, dos y tres!!

-BUUUU!!!!! – dijo Fanel para luego dejarse caer al suelo, y dar paso a un ataque de risa. Ari, ni se había inmutado con aquel 'susto de muerte' que le había dado su hermano; solo lo miraba con una ceja levantada como si hubiera perdido toda cordura, estaba casi muriéndose de la risa allí tirado!!!.

-No es para nada gracioso Fanel- dijo en un tono solemne, aunque el ver a su hermano así, le daban ganas de reírse con él.

-Si, si Doña seriedad- dijo Fanel recuperándose - Ari vieras tu cara ahora, solo tienes 9 años y ya pareces Giliad.- dijo con cierto fastidio, ella le mando una mirada asesina que el devolvía con esa carita de 'ángel que no partía ni un solo plato' que tanto la hacían reír. Aguantándose la risa, la cueva vino a su cabeza otra vez.

-Bueno si, como hallaste esta cueva???.

-No lo se, pensaba esconderme detrás de la fuente- ella lo miraba como diciéndole: 'que predecible' - Si, ya lo se, muy fácil de hallar, así que camine un poco más y bueno me escondí, casi no llegas hermanita.

-Y bien, que hay dentro???. …

FIN FLASH BACK

Ladeó su cabeza varias veces tratando de olvidarse de lo que había sucedido aquella noche, no era algo que le gustaba recordar….

¸.•´¨) ¸.•´¨) ¸.•´¨) ¸.•´¨)   
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ (¸.•´

**Bueeeeno... como ven me decidí al fin a subir la historia espero que sea de su agrado... y dejen reviews porfa...** creo que subire con este dos capitulos más pero lo pensaré...

¸.•´¨)   
(¸.•´Rinoa ¸.•´¨)   
(¸.•_may the force be with you..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes del Señor de los anillos pertenecen a la fabulosa mente de Tolkien, los demás que no conozcan son de mi loca mente...jeje_

**CAPÍTULO 2: **

Era miércoles, todo estaba como siempre…. La misma rutina de siempre, Aranel se había levantado del lado izquierdo de su cama, tomaba agua de la jarra que siempre dejaba allí, para tomar un poco todas las mañanas, se puso de pie, se estiro, camino hasta su baño, al salir se sentó ya bañada y vestida en su tocador y empezó a mirarse al espejo al tiempo que alcanzaba su cepillo y se peinaba, sintió algo extraño al hacerlo.., era todo una maldita rutina, se estaba cansando de ello…., cerro los ojos buscando tranquilizarse, suspiro sonoramente si eso debía hacer…….

El día transcurrió igual a todos los demás, pero no le importo.

Al llegar la cena, llego un poco tarde, todos ya estaban allí menos el Conde, le extrañaba la tardanza de su padre, aun así se sentó en la mesa mientras esperaban, su lado era al derecho de la mesa, después de su madre, su padre llego con una sonrisa en la cara y se sentó en la punta, del otro lado estaban Giliad y Fanel quien estaba un poco disperso esa noche, la verdad es que estaba raro hace rato, no es que fuera lo mas anormal del mundo, ya que el siempre estaba así, pero esta vez era …… diferente, esa noche como ido.., Como si tramara algo…

Este, al sentirse observado, poso sus ojos en su hermana quién le cuestiono con la mirada, el hizo un gesto, dándole a entender que no le prestara atención.

Los gemelos estaban sentados después de Aranel uno frente al otro diferente a otras veces, ya que últimamente si los dejaban seguidos empezaban a pellizcarse, o a pegarse en la cabeza, esa noche como si no pudieran contenerse, se miraban picaros uno al otro mientras se deslizaban por las sillas hasta tocar sus pies bajo la mesa, para dar comienzo a una batalla…… ó eso pensaban ……

- ERIK Y VAN LIMEWARE COMPORTENSE!!

De repente un silencio incomodo invadió el ambiente del lugar y como una noticia casi predecible su padre tomo aire y empezó a hablar:

- Laura querida, tenemos que empezar los preparativos para una fiesta muy importante – dijo el sonriente.

- Y dime, que vamos a celebrar?, que yo sepa no hay ninguna ocasión cercana.

El sin inmutarse por la pregunta de su esposa, poso su mirada en Aranel quien estaba mirando muy desanimadamente su plato, todos parecían notar su interés en ella menos por supuesto Aranel, quien estaba muy ocupada divagando profundamente en sus pensamientos, su Nana viendo esto le golpeo suavemente el brazo.

- que?? – pregunto a Nana un poco ofendida, sobandose el brazo reclamándole.

Nana solo le indico con la mirada que su padre estaba tratando de hablar con ella, al mirar a su padre se sonrojo.

- ehh, lo siento padre me decías??

- Estas un poco dispersa.

- No solo… yo…ehhh

- Supe que conociste al Duque de Fillton.

- Si, ehh estaba cabalgando con Nana cerca a sus terrenos y el también había salido a cabalgar.

- Supe que su hijo, David, es muy apuesto – dijo su madre, mirándola detenidamente, Aranel solo la miro como tratando de descifrar a que quería

llegar. Parpadeo, y simplemente alzo los hombros tratando que quitarle

importancia al asunto.

- Me gustaría que te relacionaras más con David, de que hablaste con el Duque??

- Bueno casi de nada, quería saber a donde nos dirigíamos, puede que mencionara algo de presentarme a su hijo y …nada!!, Nana y yo teníamos que volver así que nos despedimos- hizo una pausa, y repasando las palabras de su padre pregunto con cierta sospecha – porque te gustaría que me relacionara con su hijo?

Su padre sabiendo que era a lo que quería llegar, lanzo la bomba

- Creo que es prudente que conozcas bien a tu prometido.- dijo mirándola tomando un poco de vino de su copa.

El silencio que le siguió a tal noticia fue sepulcral.

- Que dijiste??- dijo Aranel susurrando.

- Estas comprometida con el hijo del Duque de Fillton – y otra vez reinó el silencio total….

La noticia de que estaba comprometida, tuvo varias reacciones:

La señora Limeware miraba fijamente a su hija, buscando una reacción.

Giliad quien conocía al supuesto joven -pero en verdad por la consecuencia económica y social resultante de esa unión- simplemente sonrió y siguió comiendo.

Fanel miro a su padre e hizo una mueca de fastidio y reprobación, mientras su madre volteaba a mirarlo atentamente, como previniéndolo de no decir una tontería y los gemelos se miraban un poco confundidos …

En cuanto a Aranel, mmmm bueno ella estaba como una estatua viendo a su padre con los ojos bien abiertos. Ese día se había levantado casi lamentando su existencia, que para ella hasta ahora para ella carecía de todo sentido, "y ahora esto!!!!" pensaba;

Que le estaba diciendo que!!!!!!!!.

Cuando asimilo lo que le había dicho, apretó los cubiertos de pronto la mirada en Aranel cambio, de asombro vio a su padre con odio y decepción, Fanel la miraba atento, no creía que ella tuviera esa reacción, pensaba que ella aceptaría el mandato de papa sin rechitar, se dio cuenta que no conocía bien a su hermana después de todo.

Salio de sus pensamientos al escuchar una silla rozando el piso con fuerza, Aranel se levanto de golpe y salio del comedor tirando la puerta, detrás salio Nana, los que quedaron en la mesa miraban por donde ella había salido segundos antes con asombro, y voltearon a ver al Conde …

- ya se le pasara..- fue lo único que dijo, y mirando la puerta del comedor por ultima vez siguió su comida.

¸.•´¨) ¸.•´¨) ¸.•´¨) ¸.•´¨)   
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ (¸.•´

**Bueeeeno... ahi va otro cappp... se qidan**

¸.•´¨)   
(¸.•´Rinoa ¸.•´¨)   
(¸.•_may the force be with you..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Los personajes del Señor de los anillos pertenecen a la fabulosa mente de Tolkien, los demás que no conozcan son de mi loca mente...jeje_

**CAPÍTULO 3: **

No podía creer lo que le acababan de decir, no podía ser cierto, no era justo, caminaba a prisa, casarse!!! Pero como se le ocurría a su padre prometerla de esa manera sin siquiera comentárselo primero, sin contar con su consentimiento, estaba furiosa!!!

No se había fijado donde estaba, cuando despertó de su furia, vio que estaba fuera de la mansión, muy alejada de ella donde había unos columpios cerca de un pequeño lago, se sentó en uno de ellos y empezó a mecerse lentamente.

'_Definitivamente sabia que este no era mi día'_, pensaba mientras distraídamente empezaba a quitarse sus zapatos, los pies le dolían, se puso de pie y camino hasta una imitación de muelle que tenían en la orilla del lago, se sentó en la punta mientras lentamente sus descalzos pies tocaban la superficie del agua, no estaba tan fría, así que dejo que sus pies entraran en el agua.

Ahora no era le preocupaba la decisión de su padre… hace días se sentía melancólica, existía algo en su vida que no encajaba… … no sabia como describirlo, pero tenia una sensación de q algo muy dentro de ella le faltaba. Miró al cielo, estaba totalmente estrellado, no había rastro de la luna y algunas nubes se reflejaban en el horizonte, era tan hermoso, siempre le reconfortaba mirarlo, como si le recordara algo bellísimo ó 'Alguien??'.

Todo le daba vueltas ahora en la cabeza, los acontecimientos de ese día volvían a su mente y la atormentaban…_Casarse_, no eso definitivamente no estaba en sus planes, y menos con alguien que no conocía, estaba muy segura de ello.

Algo se movió tras ella, volteo y se sorprendió de no ver a Nana sino a Fanel observándola.

- Que haces aquí?? – demando suavemente, volviendo a mirar al frente.

Ni el mismo sabía porque estaba ahí, solo camino como por inercia, sabía perfectamente que ella estaría ahí, pero no sabia que decirle, al ver que no contestaba, Aranel se volteo otra vez al mirarlo sus ojos mostrabas algo que no veía desde que era una niña, preocupación y cariño.

- Quería saber si necesitabas algo, o estabas bien – dijo mirando sus manos nervioso, para después interrogarla con la mirada de nuevo.

La preocupación de su hermano la alivió muchísimo, esa acción le demostraba que al menos alguien de la familia pensaba que esa idea era un completa locura!!; volvió su mirada a Fanel. Que habría pasado entre ellos dos, se cuestiono; la verdad se habían vuelto muy distantes hace años, cada uno refugiado en sus cosas, cuando antes eran casi inseparables, ya no hablaban casi, si no lo justo.

Al ver que ella no respondía el se preocupo mas…

- Estas bien? – no había respuesta y ella miraba al suelo – Ari?? – ella volvió a verlo sorprendida, no la llamaba así desde hace años sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y se acerco a el casi corriendo y lo abrazo.

Fanel abrió los ojos de sorpresa parpadeo unas tres veces, para luego sonreír, y corresponder al abrazo, extrañaba a su hermana muchísimo.

Pasaron los minutos en los cuales se habían sentado en los mecedores, se sentía mejor.

- Creo que no has respondido mi pregunta – dijo el mirando al horizonte.

- No, creo que no – dijo ella recordando el motivo de su abatimiento mirándolo otra vez, el la miraba como con una expresión de "respóndeme entonces!!"

- Estoy mejor ahora, y no, no necesito nada, te lo agradezco- le dijo sonriente.

El le devolvió la sonrisa aliviado, se puso de pie y murmurando un "entonces te dejo sola" se retiro, ya estaba de espaldas a ella cuando escucho.

- Gracias Fanel - repitió Aranel.

- De nada Aranel.

¸.•´¨) ¸.•´¨) ¸.•´¨)

Esa noche llego a su cuarto casi a media noche, entro muy disimuladamente a la casa, ya que no quería que nadie la viera, para hacerle la típica pregunta… "Estas bien???".

10 min después….

Daba vueltas a la cama, no podía dormir, todavía la decisión de su padre le taladraba la cabeza, suspiro sonoramente, algo le decía que esa noche no iba a dormir.

Su estomago le reclamo el no haber comido, sonrió un poco y se levanto, camino a la cocina, donde no encontró a nadie, cosa que agradeció.

Iba de vuelta a su cuarto, cuando escucho ruidos en el estudio, se asomo cautelosamente, cuando iba a ver quien era la puerta se abrió, ella rápidamente se escondió detrás de una estatua, como un acto reflejo.

Una sombra salía del estudio, no alcanzaba a reconocer quien era ya que estaba a contra luz, ese alguien guardaba algo en abrigo que llevaba y se dirigía a la puerta principal, tratando de hacer el menor ruido.

Algo le dijo que lo siguiera y así lo hizo.

Había un pequeño claro donde pudo ver a la persona en cuestión, Fanel miraba a su alrededor asegurándose, pensaba, de que no lo descubrieran.

Siguió a su hermano por el bosque en la noche, la curiosidad había ganado esta vez, no llevo lámpara porque seguro la descubría, así que se limito a seguir la luz que el llevaba.

Al fin se detuvo, lo miraba entre las plantas y matorrales que la ocultaban, el miraba una vez más que nadie lo hubiera seguido, para luego fijarse en una fuente que estaba en frente de el, no era grande y no funcionaba, varias veces su padre había intentado arreglarla pero no había podido, ella recordó, que cuando era pequeña un grabado había llamado su atención, era una figura que había visto en la chimenea de su casa también, Fanel miraba y tocaba con sus dedos la figura con una mano mientras con la otra sacaba algo de su abrigo, no vio muy bien que era, esperó, pasaron unos minutos e iba a preguntarle que pasaba, cuando el alargo su mano y coloco lo que saco de su abrigo en el hueco vio como encajaba…… nada paso…..

Fanel lucia como decepcionado, y con su puño golpeo la figura, esta se hundió y sonó como una cerradura una luz brillante casi la cegó, así que se tapo sus ojos, cuando salió de su escondite, para ver que había sucedido, abrió lentamente los ojos la luz se había disipado……. Al igual que su hermano.

¸.•´¨) ¸.•´¨) ¸.•´¨)

Despertó en su cuarto asustada, sudando frío '_fue una pesadilla'_, pensó a la vez que daba un profundo suspiro, si eso había sido… … … solo un sueño.

Pero su preocupación volvió al momento del desayuno, la mesa no se lleno, faltaba alguien.

- Donde esta Fanel Charlotte?- pregunto su madre a Nana

- No lo se, tal vez esta en los jardines en alguna de sus aventuras, tu lo conoces Lauren, el es así, desaparece de pronto sin que nadie se de cuenta.- Aranel miraba el asiento vacío en frente de ella a la vez que recordaba 'el extraño sueño' que había tenido. La voz de su padre la devolvió a la realidad.

- Ese muchacho, tendré que ajustar ciertas cuentas con el… Estoy cansado de sus saliditas todos los días, es un total inútil, no sirve para nada, estoy pensando Giliad, debe haber algo en lo que Fanel pueda ayudarte, con los negocios de la familia.

- Padre, creo que eso no le va a agradar mucho a mi 'querido hermano' – dijo Giliad en un tono un tanto sarcástico.

- Pues va a tener que hacerlo, ya se acabó su vagabundería tiene que hacer algo productivo.

- Se te esta volviendo costumbre, no?- dijo Aranel más para ella que para su padre

- Que se me esta volviendo costumbre- dijo el seor Limeware, mirándola amenazadoramente.

Ella le contuvo la mirada, sin desviársela un segundo, no la iba a intimidar.

- Planearle la vida a los demás sin su consentimiento – respondió como si fuera obvio.

- Por favor- dijo con una sonrisa petulante y tomando un sorbo de su bebida- lo dices por tu compromiso con David Fillton?.

- Por eso, por Giliad, por Fanel, porque no le arruinas la vida a Eric y a Van de una buena vez, que estas pensando para ellos ahh??, casarlos a la fuerza tal vez, ó ya se!! Enviarlos al ejercito??

- Solo pienso en el bien de mi familia Aranel!! – dijo alzando la voz.

- Deberías tal vez preguntarnos, entonces si estamos de acuerdo con ese bien de nuestra familia Papá 'NUESTRA', nosotros también pensamos sabias??

- Ja!!! Y según tu, para que sería bueno Fanel, eh??

- El es un excelente pintor y tu!! lo sabes!!!.

- ESO NO LO LLEVARA A NINGUNA PARTE

- Y que tu le impongas algo lo volverá feliz!!!!!!

- Ya basta!!!!!!!!! – grito la seora Limeware angustiada.

- Aranel, quien eres para anteponerte a tu padre- dijo el señor Limeware ignorando a su esposa.

- Un ser humano que no va a permitir que le arreglen la vida.

- Te vas a casar con ese muchacho LO QUIERAS O NO!!

Ella lo miro una vez mas para solo retirarse del comedor.

¸.•´¨) ¸.•´¨) ¸.•´¨)

No vio a su padre en toda la mañana, lo evito en lo más posible al igual que a su madre.

Donde estaba su hermano esa era la pregunta que vagaba en su cabeza, Fanel no desaparecía tanto tiempo, '_y si???'_, la posibilidad de que fuera real lo que había creído un sueño rebotaba en su cabeza una y otra vez…

Sin saber porque se dirigió al estudio, se sentó en le silla que solía utilizar su padre, cuando se perdía en sus pensamientos fumando, miro a la ventana, la luna casi no se alcanzaba a ver esa noche… pero no recordaba verla tan brillante como esa noche… En su cabeza repasaba el panorama por enésima vez en el día.

El cielo estaba de un azul profundo, y aunque algunas nubes amenazaban con opacarlas, pocas estrellas resplandecían de una manera increíble…

_Un lugar muy dentro de su memoria vino a ella, un lugar mágico, casi ancestral, risas, belleza por doquier, un jardín enorme con sus flores preferidas… alguien la esperaba en un balcón, estaba de espaldas, podía ver una larga cabellera dorada en la fuerte espalda de aquel sujeto, el rostro de Aranel se sonrojó, y sonrió cuando el sujeto giraba su cabeza para mirarla, de repente todo se desvaneció y lo último que vio fueron unos ojos azules brillantes en la oscuridad._

Por poco y se cae de la silla, había sido tan real!!, pero por mucho que quisiera evadir la realidad todavía estaba en el estudio de su padre, y todo la volvía a atormentar su cabeza.

No quiero pensar!!!- soltó cansada.

Suspiró. Evaluó con la mirada el estudio como si fuera la primera vez que estuviera en el. Sus ojos se detuvieron en la chimenea, como si la llamara se acerco a ella, el fuego crepitaba y se reflejaba en sus ojos claros.

Vio la figura que era similar a la que estaba en la fuente, ocho hojas que al unirse en formaban con sus partes puntiagudas una especie de flor, la rozo con sus dedos, y vio que el contorno sobresalía como si se pudiera sacar, así que lo intento, y cual fue su sorpresa al ver que salía fácil al halarla son su mano, no tenia si no como 3 cm. de espesor, luego miro a la ventana, había empezado a llover, pero era mas fuerte que ella, así que corrió a su cuarto y saco su abrigo y se puso botas pues sabia que el fango la ensuciaría y no quería ser descubierta, se coloco una capa por encima y con una lámpara salio de la mansión por la puerta de atrás.

Cada paso aumentaba su curiosidad, escuchaba los truenos espantosos y algunas gotas de lluvia alcanzaban a golpear su cara sin embargo siguió, las tormentas no la asustaban, y esta no iba a ser la primera.

Llego a la fuente, la rodeo mientras alumbraba buscando el grabado en la roca, cuando lo vio con su mano temblando saco el emblema y lo coloco en el hueco, espero un poco, regulo su respiración inspirando profundamente y acercando su mano temblorosamente, lo empujo, no hubo resistencia en el momento.

Cuando no se podía empujar mas, sonó la misma cerradura, y el mundo a su alrededor se desvaneció.

¸.•´¨) ¸.•´¨) ¸.•´¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ (¸.•´

Graciaaaaaaas a Dianacadc por ser mi primer review jejeje **(yop tambien te quero amiga mia jejeje)**

¸.•´¨)  
(¸.•´Rinoa ¸.•´¨)  
(¸.•_may the force be with you..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Los personajes del Señor de los anillos pertenecen a la fabulosa mente de Tolkien, los demás que no conozcan son de mi loca mente...jeje_

**CAPITULO 4:**

Era mañana, por lo que podía escuchar perezosamente fue despertandose, los pájaros cantaban y había un sonido de agua cayendo, sin abrir sus ojos centro su atención en ese sonido era fuerte pero no parecía que estuviera cerca a una cascada en el ambiente se sentía tranquila, aliviada, lentamente fue abriendo los ojos.

Estaba recostada en el suelo, la lámpara estaba a su lado rota. Ella misma se había tapado por la capa, miro enfrente suyo y allí estaba… la misma fuente, solamente que no tenia el mismo aspecto rustico que solía tener, era como de mármol y tenía un algo fantasioso y funcionaba!!!!, ese era el sonido que escuchaba, al ponerse de pie sus músculos le reclamaron, y una pierna, la derecha específicamente le dolía.

Mirando a su alrededor vio como todo era diferente la fuente estaba rodeada por árboles dejándola en el centro y solo había un sendero, así que sin mas opciones siguió por el.

Había caminado por casi tres horas, el paisaje era el mismo, nada cambiaba, solo árboles tras árboles…… nada más.

Cansada, no había comido, estaba muy mal, todo le daba vueltas y el sol no le ayudaba ya que le daba justo en la cara, ya casi ni reconocía lo que veía.

No podía más…. Al caer, tres sombras se acercaban a ella, pudo reconocer que le hablaban pero no logró descifrar que le decían, luego, todo fue oscuridad y silencio.

- Donde estoy?? – dijo, sin siquiera abrir los ojos, estaba recostada, sentía unas tibias sabanas que la arropaban, trataba de abrirlos pero una brillante luz la cegaba casi inmediatamente obligándola a cerrarlos otra vez,

- Veo que despertó Milady. – vio a la persona que le hablo y se sorprendió al ver a una muchacha muy bonita que le sonreía, de cabello largo castaño, y ojos muy oscuros, aunque le causó mucha curiosidad la manera en que iba vestida.

- Donde estoy??- dijo Aranel perdida

- En Rivendell, no recuerdas tu…- paro unos segundos mirándola detenidamente.

- Quien eres??- ella pareció afectarse ante la pregunta, al ver su expresión casi inmediatamente dentro de Aranel un sentimiento la invadió 'tristeza?'.

- Mi… nombre es…- susurro, y luego aclaro su garganta – será mejor que hable con Lord Elrond, Milady – mirándola seriamente.

- Quien es Lord Elrond??.

- Venga conmigo.

Ella la siguió, ni siquiera se molesto en mirar como estaba vestida, o si estaba peinada por lo menos.

Ese lugar era extrañó, parecía un palacio y el ambiente era de suma tranquilidad, mientras caminaba por los pasillos miraba a los jardines su derecha, era simplemente hermoso, por un momento se detuvo, casi embobada por la belleza que veía en frente suyo empezó a sentir algo de melancolía, como si ya hubiera estado allí antes, cerró os ojos, un olor muy familiar vino a ella…

La misteriosa 'mujer' se detuvo y casi choca con ella, miro a Aranel algo extrañada, para señalar una puerta indicándole que siguiera.

Pasó la puerta y vio ante ella una habitación hermosísima, parecía un estudio, estaba extremadamente iluminado, al examinar la habitación sus ojos cayeron en unos castaños que la miraban escudriñándola, al final el hombre en frente a ella le sonrió. Una sonrisa que en realidad no fue capaz de no responder.

- Gracias por traerla – le sonrió a la muchacha que la había guiado, esta pareció preguntarle algo, pero el le indico que hablarían después con un gesto. – Encuéntrame en los jardines Cariel. – ante la mención de ese nombre, Aranel sintió que algo se revolvía en ella, volteo a ver a la muchacha justo cuando ella desaparecía detrás de la puerta.

- Mi niña despertaste, no puedo creer que estés aquí!!!- miro de nuevo al frente mientras aquel hombre se acercaba, para darle un abrazo muy cálido.

- Perdón señor, quien es usted??

- Yo soy Lord Elrond querida, estoy a cargo de la colonia de elfos de Rivendell.

Aranel no lograba captar lo que le acababan de decir…

1. ¿Colonia de elfos?..., los elfos no eran un mito??, algo inexistente pensó mientras recordaba aquellos libros que su padre le había obsequiado.

2. Rivendel… Eso donde quedaba, en Timbuctú???... India, quizá???

Ahora si que estaba soñando, esto no era posible… para la sorpresa de Lord Elrond, ella empezó a reír como maniática.

- Pero que te causa tanta risa pequeña - pregunto el Señor de Rivendell, mirando a la joven atónito sin lograr entender lo que veía.

- ¿Elfos¿Rivendel?… seguro usted esta bromeando señor, dígame en realidad donde estoy, mis padres deben estar muy preocupados por mi, se lo aseguro- dijo tratando de disimular la risa, ya que el ser en frente suyo, expresaba una solemne grandeza.

- No veo que te causa tanta risa, y… si!, soy un elfo, y te aseguro que estas en Rivendell… en cuanto a tus padres…. Seguro que ya lo saben, o bueno… lo sospechan al menos…

Vio sus ojos, en ellos no había rastro de mentira alguna, al contrario, los ojos de aquel ser, expresaban ternura y comprensión, al igual, veía una severidad que había visto en los ojos de alguien… no recordaba muy bien pero le incomodaba, intentando desviar la vista, se topó con las orejas de aquel ser, no creía lo que estaba viendo, eran puntiagudas!!!, seguro era alguna broma, para asegurarse con sus manos las toco, claro que eran reales!!!. El elfo se movió algo incomodo, dejando sin planearlo a Aranel en frente de un espejo.

Ella se perdió en la imagen que le mostraba este… recorrió su vista desde los pies subiendo, tenia una larga pijama ceñida al cuerpo resaltando muy bien sus curvas, al llegar a su rostro vio que estaba 'algo' despeinada, casi como acto reflejo, trató de arreglarlo, llevando muchas partes de su cabello detrás de sus orejas, allí se detuvo y fijo su vista en ellas… eran puntiagudas.

Sorprendida dio varios pasos hacia atrás sin apartar su vista del espejo.

- ¿Que es este lugar?- pregunto ahora más seria.

- Creo que ya lo he mencionado varias veces- sonrió – estas en tu hogar Aranel - la miro a los ojos haciéndole entender- tu verdadero hogar.

- Mi verdadero hogar……….. ¿de que me esta usted hablando¿Pero que?- millones de recuerdos de la nada y sin sentido llegaban a su mente rápidamente, confundida casi se desmaya, el señor de Rivendell la detuvo de lo que sería un verdadero totazo-(1)…- ¿que esta pasando?-miraba a todos los lados, no comprendía nada, absolutamente nada, tibias lagrimas se colaban en sus ojos intentando desesperadamente salir, nada de lo que ocurría le parecía lógico.

- Descansa Ari, descansa, mañana lo explicare todo.

- Como.. porque…¿porque me llama Ari?- el elfo solo sonrió para decir

- Siempre te he llamado así pequeña - dijo acariciando su cabeza – ahora descansa, ya habrá tiempo para hablar.

No se molesto en replicarle, Lord Elrond la guió hasta un cómodo sofá y se sentó, ella sin medir sus actos, solo se recostó apoyando su cabeza en las piernas del elfo mientras este le acariciaba la cabeza… y como si no hubiera dormido en siglos… cayó dormida.

¸.•´¨) ¸.•´¨) ¸.•´¨)

No muy lejos de allí, en Mirkwood, el Príncipe Legolas acababa de llegar con su muy buen amigo Gimli, después de casi una década de aventuras y cacería de las pocas colonias de orcos que quedaban después de la guerra del anillo, volvía a su hogar al cual no había pensado volver pero ahí estaba de nuevo, le parecía la primera vez que veía esos bosques de su pueblo, cada vez estaban más hermosos.

- Recuérdame nunca volver a competir contigo, ELFO TRAMPOSO!- Legolas rodó sus ojos, Gimli nunca aceptaba su derrota.

- Por favor Gimli acepta por una vez en tu vida que te gane si?- el enano solo bufó, al tiempo que el elfo le regalaba una sonora carcajada.

Gimli iba en frente quejándose una vez más de la arrogancia de los elfos, que si uno mas aparecía en frente suyo era capaz de destrozarlo con su hacha… esas y mas ideas venían a su cabeza cuando una espada se posó en su cuello.

- Eso no es nada cordial señor enano – dijo una voz suavemente atemorizante muy conocida para el enano.

- Ejemm, bueno, es que como sabe usted… 'su queridísimo capitán' me pone de muy mal humor - dijo sarcásticamente.

- Debería tener mas respeto por el príncipe- seguía sin quitar el filo de la espada del cuello del enano, Legolas apenas podía aguantar la risa.

- Es suficiente Meldon – dijo el príncipe riendo para luego baja de su caballo y saludar a su viejo amigo.

- Como esta su majestad?, es bueno verlo de regreso - dijo Meldon tambien sonriendo.

- Ya te he dicho que nada de formalidades – dijo rodando sus preciosos ojos azules- eres el último amigo de la infancia que me queda Meldon, podrías tratarme como tal??.

- Lo siento Legolas – dijo sin quitar su sonrisa – pero creo que no soy el último.

- A que te refieres, muy bien sabes que… - empezó, cuando Meldon lo callo con un gesto.

- Tu padre te lo explicará mejor que yo créeme- le miró de una manera que no supo descifrar, Legolas interrogaba a su amigo sin articular una palabra, mientras este le devolvía una mirada risueña a la vez misteriosa.

- Ejemmmmm Lamento arruinarles el encuentro… pero serías tan amable de QUITAR TU ESPADA DE MI CUELLO, MELDON!!!!????- este rodó sus ojos sonriendo y bajando su espada- Eso esta mejor – suspiró – bueno y será que podemos irnos ya a el palacio!!!!- los dos elfos en frente suyo lo miraban al enano atónitos - en serio…. es la primera vez que en realidad quiero disfrutar de la hospitalidad de los elfos del bosque, después de prácticamente vivir en campo abierto.

- Yo también te extrañé, Gimli amigo mío- le dijo Meldon.

- Si, si, ya vamos.

Al llegar a palacio indirectamente camino hacia el despacho de su padre, añoraba verle y que le contara las novedades.

Abrió la puerta y vio a un elfo imponente con la mirada fija en el horizonte, traía unos pergaminos en su mano, sonrió estaba tan pensativo que no había notado su presencia.

- Pensé que estarías feliz en saber que regresé – el rey Thranduil se dio vuelta al escuchar la voz de su hijo menor, sin decir palabra se acercó a el y con un alegría lo recibió con un abrazo.

- Hijo mió, es muy reconfortante verte de nuevo en casa.

- Para mi también lo es _**Ada**_.(2)

Hablaron de todo y de nada a la vez, Legolas le comentaba sus aventuras con su amigo enano, hasta que oyeron el aviso de la cena.

- Será mejor que vayamos a comer hijo mío, me da la impresión que no has comido bien últimamente.

En la mesa se encontró con mucha gente, quienes lo saludaban cariñosamente, al sentarse su mirada se cruzo con la de Meldon, en ese momento recordó entonces…

- Ada, Meldon me ha dejado con una duda – le comento su encuentro con uno de los guardianes del reino mientras su padre lentamente sonreía.

- Hijo, creo que hay alguien a quien debes ver – terminaron de comer y con su hijo se retiró.

Lo encaminó hacia uno de los tantos cuartos para las visitas. Al entrar su padre le señaló el balcón.

En este se encontraba alguien de espaldas que al sentir los pasos volteó. Legolas abrió los ojos sin poder creer lo que veía.

- No es posible

- Creo que lo es _**Mellon nin.(3)**_

¸.•´¨) ¸.•´¨) ¸.•´¨)

1. Golpe muyy fuerte

2. Ada: Padre

3. Mellon nin: Amigo mio.

¸.•´¨) ¸.•´¨) ¸.•´¨)

_Woooooola... como tan como les ha ido??? jejejeje ... cada vez esto me da mas dolores de cabeza ... y eso que lo empece para desestresarme un poco... y salirme un poco de la realidad y demas...jeje_

_Muchisimas gracias a quienes me han dejado reviews **Bella Becquer y Chucho.Black... **la verdad es que yo las admiro a uds su historias estan entre mis favoritos !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_**Bella Becquer**: No se como empece, me vino la idea a la mente y no quise dejarla pasar... tenia la loca idea de empezar una historia hace meses ya. _

_**Chucho.Black: **Gracias por tu comentario!,cuando lo lei seriamente pense en enviarlos a China en serio!!!!... jejejeje mentiras..., el chico del balcon ... tendra que sufrir un poco... y en cuanto a Fanel mmm mejor no adelanto nada jeje ese personaje me encanta!... ojala tu musa no se tarde en regresar... porque tu historia esta muyyy buena. oye!! si quieres enviame la direccion de fotolog a mi email_

_qidense mucho... y hasta el prox cap!!!!! y que la fuerza este con ustedes!!!_

_Rinoa... _

_**Ahhh y un saludito a mis amigas del alma que leen el fic: Sin su aprobacion no estuviera publicado jejejejeje... las quiero mucho!!!**_


End file.
